


Impala

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on Sam and Dean on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala

**Impala**

  
There's a squeal of tires followed by a dull crash as the car lurches to a stop.

For a minute, they just sit there, Dean gripping the steering wheel hard, staring.

"That… should not be here." Sam finally comments lamely.

Dean just nods mutely, unable to ask exactly what they are looking at. All he can see is an impressive set of horns and huge, empty black eyes.

And blood. All over the wind-shield and the hood of the car, pooling on the tarmac.

Sam starts snickering softly at the absurdity: They've just run over and impala with their Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
